


Kinky Peter

by smutandfluffohmy



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, One Shot, Peter Pan - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-19 17:11:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11317938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smutandfluffohmy/pseuds/smutandfluffohmy
Summary: Asking Peter if he has any kinks.





	Kinky Peter

“Ok you ask me something” Peter says looking at you. It was a beautiful night, Peter and you decided to have some alone time. After walking around the island you both decided to sit down under a tree.

“Ok do you- wait never mind, oh how about whats your favorite color?” You say quickly breaking eye contact with Peter.

“Green and what were you going to ask me?” He says wrapping his arms around you and pulling you onto his lap.

“No it`s dirty and you are going to laugh” 

“oh come on I won`t laugh” He says pulling you closer to him.

“Ok fine but if you laugh I`m walking back to my room” You say as you turn around on Peter`s lap, this way your straddling him. “Do you have any kinks?”

He does that eyebrow thing he knows makes you weak.

“Well if you must know i do have a daddy kink” He says in all seriousness his hands moving to your thighs.

You try so hard but you just burst out laughing “Are you serious?”

“Oh that's not fair you can`t laugh if I didn't laugh” He says groaning resting his head on the bark.

“It`s just a little rich coming from you, a boy that never wants to grow up has a daddy kink”


End file.
